


Quer andar de carro velho, amor?

by Xingdream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Relationship(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingdream/pseuds/Xingdream
Summary: Junmyeon achava que vivia a vida perfeita, emprego perfeito, uma casa e um carro próprio, bons amigos e um namorado excelente.Mas tudo isso muda quando o namorado pede seu carro emprestado, e um pensamento chato se instala na sua cabeça.Afim, de tirar suas dúvidas descobre algo que não queria e ainda faz a maior besteira de todas.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Quer andar de carro velho, amor?

**Author's Note:**

> Eu deveria estar atualizando minhas fics mas estou aqui escrevendo essa nova, porque o Junmyeon é meu ultimate e eu estou morrendo de saudades.  
> A fic não tem nada a ver com a música, só estava sem criatividade para o nome e foi esse mesmo.  
> Espero que gostem.

Kim Junmyeon chegou mais um dia cansado em casa, mas não ousou sequer reclamar disso, estava vivendo o auge da sua vida, depois de muitos anos trabalhando duro na empresa que começou como jovem aprendiz foi promovido, agora é o representante comercial, ganhava uma comissão gorda, trabalhava menos, estava conseguindo quitar a sua casa e seu carro, e ainda podia rodar por aí com o carro da empresa. Não só a vida profissional estava ótima, a vida amorosa ia muito bem obrigada, estava há 2 anos namorando Wu Yifan, um homem sério, além de qualquer margem de suspeita. Sim, a vida era um conto de fadas.

― E você foi mesmo acampar com ele? Você odeia mato e tem alergia a mosquitos. ― Yixing perguntou revoltado.

Talvez não seja tão conto de fadas.

― Mas o Fan queria muito. ― tentou se defender.

― Ele sabe bem que você tem alergia, o Yifan não dá a mínima para você.

― O Yifan é um namorado perfeito, ao contrário de uns e outros. ― Jongdae se manifestou.

― O que você quer dizer com isso Jongdae? ― o chinês não ia ignorar aquela cutucada.

― Eu só disse a verdade, Yifan é um homem perfeito, acima de quaisquer dúvidas. Porque? Algo te incomodou? ― respondeu venenoso.

Jongdae e Yixing são seus amigos. Jongdae é amigo de uns 4 anos, ele era de outro setor, as vezes se esbarravam, mas nunca rolou mais que um bom dia, Junmyeon estava escalado para possivelmente ganhar a primeira promoção, mas magicamente foi dada a Kim Jongdae. Obviamente que o outro ficou com raiva, porque realmente foi prometida a ele, mas não durou muito depois que se conheceram, Jongdae era um amigo que se podia confiar. Já Zhang Yixing… Os dois se conheceram da forma mais clichê possível, em uma cafeteria, e se apaixonaram. Sim, antes da amizade os dois foram um casal, chegaram até a morar juntos. Mas pequenas coisas no relacionamento dos dois foram acontecendo, confusões, fofocas, não houve nada de grave, apenas pequenas e constantes brigas que culminaram no fim. A sorte de Junmyeon era ter Jongdae na sua vida, ele fazia o possível para ajudar nesse processo da cura de um término. Mas para o desespero de Jongdae, o outro Kim voltou a falar com o ex namorado, apesar de tudo o Zhang era uma boa pessoa e nunca tinha feito nada de grave. Isso fez criar uma rivalidade horrível entre os dois, o que era o motivo de dor de cabeça de Junmyeon. As coisas intensificaram depois que foi apresentado a Wu Yifan, pelo irmão mais velho, a princípio não queria namorar, mas se viu envolvido pelo o Wu, ele falava as coisas que o coreano gostava de ouvir. E acabou virando alvo da adoração de Jongdae ― desconfiava que era pelo fato de odiar totalmente o Zhang ―, e ranço eterno de Yixing que vez ou outra tentava reatar. Não pode fingir que ficou balançado com as investidas do ex, mas resolveu varrer isso para o tapete e deixá-lo apenas como um amigo.

― Sinceramente Yixing, não sei o que você está fazendo aqui. ― o outro Kim falou.

― Eu chamei ele Dae. Preciso de toda ajuda que eu tiver para decidir como vou fazer a festa do Fan. ― Junmyeon já respondeu irritado com tanta briga.

― Mas ele não entende de…

― Dae, por favor! ― ouviu o amigo bufar.

― Vou no banheiro, já volto. ― o Zhang anunciou, partindo em seguida sem esperar resposta.

― Vai e não volta! Desce pela descarga. ― o outro amigo respondeu irritado.

― Dae… ― reclamou cansado.

― É sério, ele está estragando tudo, você não vê que ele ainda gosta de você? Você sabe como o Yifan odeia a amizade de vocês dois.

Sim, realmente o Wu não entendia a natureza dessa amizade mesmo que o namorado tentasse de todas as formas explicar que não havia absolutamente nada. Na realidade, todo mundo estranhava os dois serem tão amigos depois de namorarem e até terem morado juntos, mas ignorava todos os questionamentos e sempre fazia o melhor para mostrar que não havia nada de mais. Como numa obra do destino e telefone tocou e era ele, seu namorado.

― Oi amor. ― na mesma hora Jongdae grudou mais em si para tentar ouvir a conversa, achava fofo o jeito como o amigo sempre tentava saber quem estava te ligando.

― Oi meu lindo, está podendo falar? ― a voz do outro lado disse.

― Claro, está tudo bem? ― na mesma hora ouviu um suspiro pesado na outra linha e soube que não, não estava nada bem.

― Não, meu carro quebrou, e eu não sei como eu vou fazer agora. Você sabe que eu dependo dele para tudo, né?

― Nossa amor, isso é horrível. ― se compadeceu.

― Se alguém tivesse um carro extra para me emprestar…

E Junmyeon tinha, ele tinha seu próprio carro e o que a empresa deu para rodar.

― Amor, eu tenho. Por que você não me pediu antes? ― constatou.

― É verdade lindo, esqueci totalmente. Vai me emprestar?

― Claro amor. ― Jongdae ainda estava no seu encalço sussurrando “diz para ele que eu mandei um beijo”. ― O Dae está aqui comigo e está te mandando um beijo.

― Manda outro para ele. ― respondeu divertido. ― Então lindo, quando pode me trazer o carro?

― Fan, você não pode vir buscar? Eu estou um pouco ocupado agora.

― Lindo, vai me fazer mesmo andar de ônibus? ― ele poderia pegar um táxi ou metrô se quisesse.

― Tudo bem amor, eu dou meu jeito.

― Bem, se você não quiser vir, pede pro Jongdae trazer.

― O Dae? ― ficou um pouco surpreso.

― É, pode ser, tenho certeza que ele não é tão ocupado quando você. ― sentiu uma cutucada pela outra linha.

― Não eu levo. ― assegurou.

― Eu agora faço questão, tenho certeza que ele vai trazer o carro em segurança.

― Então tá. ― respondeu meio contrariado.

― Bem, agora vou desligar, manda ele passar aqui a partir das 20:00. Certo?

― Certo…

― Então tchau, lindo, te amo.

― Também te amo meu amor. ― e encerraram a ligação.

Ficou um tempo olhando para a tela, sentia algo meio estranho.

― Era o Yifan? O que ele queria? ― Jongdae estava animado.

― O carro dele quebrou, e ele me pediu um emprestado.

― Vai emprestar o da empresa? Você sabe que não pode, o da empresa é uso próprio, mesmo eu sendo seu amigo ainda sou seu superior e vou ter que te reportar. ― disse dando uma lição de moral no representante.

― Não, calma, deixa eu terminar. Vou emprestar o meu e ficar com o da empresa.

― Então tudo bem.

― Mais uma coisa, ele pediu para você ir na casa dele levar. Se importa?

― Claro que não, com o maior prazer.

x

― Você deu seu carro para o Yifan? ― mais uma vez o ex namorado estava puto da vida.

― Vou falar mais uma vez, eu emprestei, o Fan estava precisando. 

― Sério Jun, esse cara parece um mendigo, sempre está te pedindo alguma coisa. Quem olha nem imagina que é montado na grana.

― Ai Xing, por favor. ― estou cansado de tantas brigas.

― Tudo bem, pelo menos aquele outro foi embora.

― Quem? O Dae? ― Yixing assentiu. ― Foi levar o carro para o Yifan. ― viu o outro fazer uma cara estranha. ― Olha, nem começa ou te mando embora agora.

― Tudo bem, tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou, ou não falou, até porque eu não disse nada.

O coreano jogou uma almofada na cara do mais alto, ficaram nessa guerrinha boba até resolverem pedir pizza. Sempre era bom quando estavam juntos.

x

Junmyeon queria dizer que confiava completamente no Wu, mas depois de pedir para Jongdae ir levar o carro algo se instalou no seu peito. Tentava empurrar para longe esse sentimento, nunca viu nenhuma conduta errada do namorado, nem alguma interação minimamente suspeita com o outro Kim. Sentia-se até mal de pensar algo assim do amigo, esse assunto nem mesmo era sobre ele. Conforme os dias iam passando tentava ignorar esses pensamentos, não queria ficar mais perturbado, entretanto teve a ideia infeliz de contar o que vinha sentido para Yixing. Se arrependimento matasse, ele caía duro, o Zhang passou a jogar algumas coisas no ar “talvez o Yifan não seja quem você pensou”, “qualquer um nota que Jongdae tem inveja de você”. E assim foi tentando seguir e ignorar qual descompasso no coração até que na sexta recebeu a fatídica mensagem:

Fan:

Oi lindo, não vamos poder nos ver hoje, vou dormir cedo.

Eu:

Cedo? Você nunca dorme cedo. Por que justo hoje?

Fan:

Quanto drama. É só uma sexta, eu trabalhei a semana toda, estou cansado. Amanhã a gente se vê. Beijos, lindo!

E foi isso. Yifan nunca, mais nunca nesses dois anos dormiu cedo numa sexta, na realidade ele nunca dormia cedo, era quase uma criatura da noite, e agora queria dormir cedo. Poderia ser bobo, mas aquilo não se encaixava na cabeça do coreano, seus instintos estavam gritando em seu ouvido, já não dava mais para ignorar o que sentiu a semana toda. E ele teria que investigar, só para ter certeza. Pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem.

Eu:

Xing, preciso que você vá para a minha casa as 18:00. Preciso da sua ajuda.

Pedia por tudo que era mais sagrado para estar errado, mas no fundo sabia que não estava.

x

Depois que o Zhang chegou na sua casa eles foram jantar enquanto Junmyeon contava o que aconteceu e pedia ajuda para invadir a casa do Yifan, bem, não era uma invasão de quebrar a porta, já que tinha a senha da casa do namorado. Mesmo assim, precisa ir confirmar com os próprios olhos e tinha medo de ir sozinho, precisava de alguém que embarcasse na sua loucura. Se chamasse Jongdae com certeza tomaria um esporro.

― Então vamos pegar Yifan e Jongdae. ― perguntou animado enquanto estacionava seu carro numa rua antes da casa do outro homem.

― Não, quero ver o que o Fan está fazendo, não mete o Jongdae nisso, não desconfio dele, mas sim das condutas do Fan.

― Entendi, não está mais aqui quem disse. ― respondeu rindo.

Com certeza estava adorando tudo aquilo, nunca fez questão de disfarçar o ódio pelo atual do seu ex. Depois que saíram do carrro foram andando calmamente, era uma rua tranquila, então não se preocuparam. Ao chegar em frente ao lar do outro chinês deram de cara com a casa toda escura, Junmyeon não podia acreditar que Yifan estava realmente dormindo, aquilo era tão utópico.

― Bem, talvez ele tenha falado a verdade. ― disse cansado.

― Ah, não Junmyeon, se viemos aqui para arrombar a casa dele, nós vamos arrombar a casa.

― Não era bem um arrombamento que eu estava pensando…

― Tanto faz, vamos ou não? A gente dá uma entrada, olha e vai embora depois, que tal? ― ele realmente estava empolgado na possibilidade de ferrar o rival.

― Tudo bem. 

Primeiro pularam a pequena cerca, e silenciosamente foram até a porta, a senha era a mesma, o problema era que tudo estava muito silencioso, e qualquer mínimo barulho parecia um escândalo. Por dentro a casa estava parcamente iluminada pela luz do quarto, já que a porta estava minimamente aberta.

― O quarto. ― Yixing apontou. ― Vamos.

― E se ele estiver se preparando para dormir? Vai se assustar quando nos ver. ― sussurrou.

― Jun, nem você acredita nisso. ― riu sacana. Sério, queria muito socar aquela carinha fofa que o Zhang tinha.

Foram na ponta dos pés em direção do quarto, a cada passo sentia seu coração batendo, sua respiração ficou mais forte, e já escorria uma gota de suor pelo rosto. Que qualquer divindade ajudasse Yifan se ele realmente estivesse lhe traindo. Ao chegar na porta foi empurrando devagar até meter o rosto de ver e não encontrou nada. Não havia absolutamente ninguém naquele quarto. Soltou a respiração que nem mesmo sabia que estava prendendo. 

― Ai minha nossa. ― disse sôfrego sentando na cama do namorado. ― Não tem ninguém. Está vendo? Você mete coisas na minha cabeça e eu ainda me deixo levar. Fanfan jamais me trairia. ― deitou na cama atravessado.

― Tá certo, mas eu ainda tenho uma questionamento.

― Lá vem você? ― debochando do chinês.

― Se ele falou que ia dormir cedo, porque ele não está aqui? ― o coreano levantou da cama de supetão.

― É verdade. Onde está o Yifan? ― saiu do quarto feito um furacão, abriu a porta do banheiro, foi na cozinha, área de limpeza e nada. ― O desgraçado não está em casa! Para onde ele foi? 

A dupla de invasores se encaminhou para o lado de fora. Junmyeon muito puto da vida pegou o celular e começou a ligar para o Wu.

― Sempre cai na caixa postal, que ódio! 

Percebeu que o amigo estava estático olhando para o lado, com medo do que ia ver foi se virando lentamente, e viu exatamente na garagem um carro balançando, tinha pessoas lá dentro, mas não dava para ver muito porque o vidro estava bastante embaçado. Nesse instante o mais baixo começou a se tremer todo, de puro ódio, olhou para os lados e achou um pé de cabra encostado no canteiro, bem conveniente para o momento. Antes que Yixing pudesse conter o menor, ele voou para o carro, e bateu com tudo no vidro da parte traseira do carro fazendo ele se estilhaçar.

― Wu Yifan, seu desgraçado, sai daí agora! ― gritou em plenos pulmões enquanto acertava o carro com tudo, inúmeras vezes.

― Jun, por favor para! ― Yixing implorava.

― Sai Yifan, seu covarde, sai agora! ― continuava feito um enlouquecido.

Até que alguém saiu, e não, não era Yifan, sua espinha gelou.

― Você! ― cuspiu a palavra com o máximo de desprezo. ― Jongdae, eu te considerei meu amigo, te botei na minha casa, te apresentei a minha família, te defendi quando o Yixing falava mal de você. 

Nesse momento Yixing tentava sem muito sucesso segurar seu braço enquanto o outro Kim se encolhia. Para piorar totalmente aquela situação Yifan sai do carro.

― Calma, lindo. ― colocou as mãos na frente tentando conter o namorado. ― Eu posso te explicar tudinho!

― Explicar? Você acha que consegue me explicar que estava fodendo com o meu amigo nessa porra? ― se soltou do Zhang e voltou a bater na lataria do carro. ― Olha o que eu faço com essa merda! ― gritava enquanto destruía o automóvel todo. 

― Junmyeon para, você está louco? ― o amigo traíra gritou. 

― Louco? Eu louco? Louco são vocês se acha que eu vou deixar isso passar batido.

― Lindo, me perdoa. 

― Seu filho da puta, não me chama de lindo, eu sempre odiei quando você me chamava assim. ― continuava a descer o ferro no carro.

― Jun para agora. ― o Zhang finalmente conseguiu segurar o baixinho enraivecido. Mas não foi o suficiente.

― Olha o que eu faço com essa merda de carro Wu Yifan. ― deu um belo de um chute no retrovisor do carro.

― Mas lindo, esse carro é o seu. ― o namorado disse quase chorando.

Na hora a pressão do Kim baixou, agora com o sentimento do ódio evaporado conseguiu perceber que aquele era o próprio carro, no mesmo instante caiu no chão enquanto chorava, foi amparado rapidamente por Yixing. Como se a desgraça não fosse o suficiente, no mesmo instante a polícia apareceu na casa sendo chamada pelos vizinhos. E encontrou dois peladões, um carro totalmente destruído e Junmyeon com o pé de cabra na mão. É preciso dizer que todos foram se explicar na delegacia?

x

Já era terça e Junmyeon estava deitado na sua cama, motivo, foi demitido por Kim Jongdae, afinal ele ainda era seu superior e depois de toda a confusão e de ir pelado para a delegacia, estava com ódio do agora ex amigo. 

― Filhos da puta! ― se remexia na cama.

― Cheguei. ― o Zhang anunciou entrando no quarto e encontrado o outro homem jogado. ― Eu odeio ver você assim. ― suspirou em negação.

Estava com umas roupas feias, cabelo bagunçado e olhos vermelhos e inchados, uma lástima.

― Que bom, eu também me odeio.

― Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

― Aquele que não deve ser nomeado me mandou uma mensagem.

― Voldemort? ― tentou fazer graça.

― Nossa, haha, morri aqui. Já pode fazer stand up.

― Desculpa, eu só queria te ver feliz. ― sentou-se na cama. ― O que você sabe quem queria? ― sorriu.

― Vou te socar, sério. ― fingiu bater no outro.― Enfim, ele está enchendo o saco pedindo pra voltar, que foi um deslize, que só fez isso porque estava com raiva, que o Jongdae disse que a gente estava voltando. Até me mandou um print da conversa onde o Jongdae falava mal de mim, acredita?

― Acredito sim, desde que ele entrou na nossa vida tudo deu errado, lembra? Só foi você botar ele aqui dentro. ― se mexeu meio incomodado. ― As vezes eu sentia que ele estava dando em cima de mim quando você não estava perto, palavras de duplo sentido, olhares furtivos, quando tentava tocar no meu braço.

― Por que nunca me falou? ― ficou bravo.

― Eu te falei, lembra? Você disse que não era nada de mais. Que eu estava alucinando. Depois que eu fui firme em não cair na dele, nosso relacionamento virou um inferno, toda vez que ele vinha aqui em casa acabavamos brigando, sempre foi um intrigueiro. ― o coreano puxou pela memória, e realmente teve que concordar, mesmo antes do fim do namoro com o Yixing, o (ex) amigo já estava falando mal dele.

― Meu Deus, como eu sou burro! Como eu não percebi? ― colocou as mãos na cabeça desesperado.

― Tudo bem. ― chegou mais perto e abraçou o amigo. Queria dizer que estava muito triste com a tristeza de Junmyeon, mas estava muito feliz dele percebe quem era quem. ― Então, o Wu… Você vai voltar para ele? ― perguntou mais para ter a confirmação de que eles tinham terminado de vez.

― Está louco? Não volto para ele por nada do mundo. Nem se ele me desse todas as riquezas desse planeta. Inclusive, me falou que se eu voltasse para ele pagaria o conserto do meu carro. Acredita na cara de pau? ― na hora o abraço se desfez.

― Oi? Pagar? É sério isso? ― o mais velhos assentiu.― Aceita!

― Está louco? Vou continuar sendo chifrudo para ter um carro? Prefiro ir a pé.

― Para de ser tonto, finge que vai voltar, faz ele pagar o conserto e termina tudo. ― pegou o celular e deu para o amigo. ― E Jun, eu sei que você está triste, mas quando tudo isso passar, se lembra que eu estou aqui com você, disposto a fazer de tudo para dar certo.

O coreano deveria sentir-se muito triste, mas ouvir aquilo fez seu coração balançar.

― Obrigado, por estar comigo esse tempo todo, mesmo quando eu não mereci. Assim que eu estiver melhor, podemos começar tudo de novo. Quem sabe, né?

Mesmo que não estivessem vivendo o melhor momento de suas vidas, ali os dois se encaminhavam para um recomeço promissor.

**Author's Note:**

> Estou passando minhas fanfics aos poucos para o Ao3.  
> Obrigada a quem leu.


End file.
